Finding Dimitri
by brosB4hoes46
Summary: Dimitri is having a hard time trying to get himself back on track after being brought back to life. he wants nothing to do with Rose or mainly with anyone. what happens when Rose ends up dealing with darkness. how would everyone deal with her. Dimitri knows for a fact that he is the only one that can help, but how can he if he has his own darkness inside.
1. Chapter 1

Fan-fiction

DPOV- set after last sacrifice- chapter 1

I can't believe I told her "love fades, mine has". The look on her face made me almost breakdown. I should have ran after her but I'm a coward. My Roza will never give up that's just the way she is but now she will give up on me. Good! I say to myself, she needs to move on even though it will hurt both of us. I'm upset with her in a way. I would had never hesitated to spend forever with her. No matter how the situation was. It hurts me to actually admit to myself that I do remember everything when I was a strogroi. How badly I wanted her to spend forever with me. I was so determine to kill every human, vampire and animal who got in my way from me having my beautiful Roza by my side. The sad part about it I was excited for us. I loved her so much that I was selfish. Everything that I wanted for us when I was the normal me, I wanted it so much stronger when I got turned. People think once you're turned your judgments go away and you're a lost mind running around killing innocents. I have experience being turned and everyone was wrong. I felted the same but I wanted to be reckless. I didn't care what others thought about what I do. I was free. I was also upset that my pride was shattered but the only way to ease those feeling was when I killed. I was me but then I wasn't because the normal me will never had killed innocents. I'm still struggling till this day of what I done. Especially what I had done to rose. That's the worst part I have to deal with every day of my life now. Every day my heart aches every time I think of rose, which is very often. I started to drink whiskey almost every night so I can sleep. Physically I'm still strong and can kill anything with my bare hands but inside I feel like I rather be dead then to deal with the pain I feel towards of what I done. I try to keep away from everyone so I can suffer in my misery because I deserve it but I'm guessing some old friends still care for me. One is Tasha, she comes almost every day which is annoying but I'm still a gentleman and can't ask her to leave. The other person I will never get annoyed with is the princess. She doesn't come that much maybe twice a week but I'm grateful to have her here. She did save my life. She told me she rather come every day if that's what I wanted. I said no that I rather her be around rose and look out for her. She was shocked to hear that but I told her it's because rose needs her. The darkness has gotten a bit out of hand the last time I was alone with rose. Seeing ghost is scary and I've seen what rose can see once. Which is why the princess needs to be by her more often. Sometimes princess comes to my room when rose is sleeping because she doesn't want rose to see what we talk about which is mostly of rose but I stopped talking about her. When princess talks about rose I just listen while drinking whiskey. Princess is the only one I allow to see me drink but she understands my situation without judging. It's almost bed time so I started my drink on the rocks. On my third cup my eyes started to get heavy so I closed them. Once I did I was back at the cabin in the academy. I was looking around thinking how did I come here. I was getting freaked out so I ran up to the door but never opened it because there was a beautiful young women laying on a bed. I knew who it was and I started to cry. Rose was sleeping naked under the covers, I know this because it was our first night we slept together and while she slept I was up just looking at her. So beautiful she is, long brown wavy hair with high cheek bones, long dark eye lashes, nose just right for her face and those full lips that I used to kiss. I was in love with her so bad that I was going to quit my job to be with her. Thinking about what we had done in that cabin I started to cry more. I walk slowly to the bed and kneeled by her head. I didn't touch her I just looked and wept. She started to say something….

"I love you Dimitri"

I had to get out of here before I grab my own stake and put it through my already shattered heart.

I awoke with a jump. It was a dream. Oh my god it was the most realistic dream of my life.

I looked at the time and it looks like I was asleep for only an hour. Great now I'm having dreams about rose and I. I was too wired so I got up from the seat I fell asleep on and went for a walk since I know I wouldn't sleep after that. Before I left I chugged the last of whiskey I had left. Since it was daylight out I knew almost everyone was asleep. I need fresh air already. Been in my room for week. Tasha the one who brings me food 4 lunch and dinner since I sleep later then I used to I don't need breakfast.

As I was walking around I felt myself feel a bit more tipsy than usual. I sat myself on the nearest bench I can find. Just why did I drink so much? I put my head in my hands and stood like that for few minutes because someone was right in front of me tapping their foot. I look up and Tasha was there shaking her head.

"your drunk"? right?" she asked.

" if I said no you wouldn't believe me anyways" I said. I can't even lie with a straight face because I was drunk.

"dimka"!

"Tasha, please don't shout, your going to make someone look this way"

"oh really like who"? she said while looking around." There's no one around"

Most of the time I'm a gentleman but being drunk I said flatly " what do you want" while putting my head in my hands again.

"so excited to see me" she said sarcastically, "but dimka since I was going to tell you later on I will just tell u now".

I looked up at her and waited impatiently. She just looked at me. "well"?

"well, I am inviting you to christen birthday party in two days, and your coming no matter what you say". She said with a smile

"tasha, I really can't think straight right now so can you ask me later"?

"nope, your coming, now let's get you back to your room"

"no tasha, I can find my own way"

She put her arm around me anyways and I flinch at first because I hadn't had anyone touch me since I got back. She noticed it and looked sad so I let her lead me to my room. We were talking and I made her laugh at my drunken slur accent. We turned the corner and I stopped first which made tasha stop. She looks up at me and was about to ask what's wrong when she followed my gaze. Rose was there just staring at us with no expression on her face. I just stood there staring because this is the first time I seen her in a few weeks. I was drunk to so I looked like a dog in love. Rose doesn't say anything until she notice tasha holding my arm.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"hey Tasha, is everything okay?" Rose said while walking up to us.

"yup, just walking mr. drunk guy back to his room." Tasha dumb ass said.

Rose looks straight up to me with a very pissed off expression.

" are you fucking kidding me!" "really Dimitri, this is how you spend your time off?"

I just looked at her and shrugged my shoulders. That seem to piss her off more.

"oh, mr. tuff guy can't say shit now. I guess you should drink more often."

"rose, it's not a big deal, it's not like he does this all the time. Sometimes angels do fall."

Okay I had enough of them. "excuse me" I said as politely as possible.

I started to walk faster then I normally do, I just wanted to get away from them. I was almost

to my room so I slowed down. I was opening my door when I heard someone behind me. Oh

god, tasha didn't know when to stop.

It wasn't Tasha it was Rose. Fuck! I wasn't expecting this. She looked like she wanted to say

something but I just put my pointing figure against my lips. It's the only way for me to ask her

to be quite. Thank goodness she listen. She never does. I kind of smirked at that. I opened my

door and hold it out for her so she can walk in before me.

I closed the door then slowly turned around. She was looking around my room. I looked

around too. I wanted to see what she saw which is not much. I'm kind of an OCD person. So

the only thing out of place is the whiskey and the cup I was using. Then I looked at her and my

heart ache so bad. I wanted to cry in her arms and tell her how sorry I was. NO! don't be

weak! Real men don't show weakness! I tell myself. She wasn't going to say anything so I did.

"Rose, why are you here?" I said flatly

"I just wanted to see if you made it back okay"

"okay, well you see I'm fine, so you can leave"

"Really? Well, to me you're not cuz the Dimitri I know doesn't drink"

" how many times do I have to remind you that I'm not the same" I said it not in a mean way

more like a tired way.

Rose took a deep breath and walked up to me. Not close to me but not far either.

"Dimitri, I know you're going through a hard time and I'm just trying to help out as a friend". "but you can't go around this place drunk, there are a lot of people who still don't trust you"

Oh she was just worried about my safety, that's why she was mad when I was out there with

Tasha. Not that I hope for her to be upset to see me with another women.

"I understand, but really Rose don't worry about me. I need you to stop worrying what I do. I need you to look out for yourself"

"What is that supposed to mean"

Shit, I need to stop talking to her while I'm buzzed because I didn't want to give her the wrong

impression about how I'm worried about her and the darkness.

" just please stop worrying, I'm a grown man who knows how to get his shit together"

"yup you did change, you never curse, well not around me"

"I'm just not thinking right that's all. Drinking is very bad so don't ever do it"

She smiled but not a full one." Okay you really can't tell me what to do anymore, you're not my mentor"

I gave her a hard stare like I always did when I was her mentor

"alright I won't" Rose said very fast

I wanted to laugh but didn't want to break my mentor look.

" soooo… how have you been?. I mean you look good" she said with a blush

What the fuck! She's still attracted to me I guess. Things can get out of hand if she's here longer. Because I want to gather her up my arms and take her to my bed. Dammit! she has a boyfriend dude!

"Rose I've been getting better every day. I just need time to get things back to normal. How are you and Adrian?"

She flinch once I said his name." we're ok, he is happy"

"that's nice." I said because she said he is happy but not her. I shouldn't think too much of it because she did exactly what i told her to do and that was move on. My chest started to hurt and my breathing was coming out fast.

"Rose, um I'm tired"

"oh, well its nice to finally talk to you even though you are drunk."

"I'm not drunk, you kind of took it away"

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean? You hate me that much that when you see me everything goes away. All kinds of emotions and feelings just leave like that!"

She was breathing hard and had her hands in fist. Her eyes were black and had dark veins

popping in and out of her skin around her eyes. She was pissed. I didn't even mean it like that.

She always thinks the worst.

"rose calm down….it's not what you think"

She was pacing back and forth like a lion trap in its cage. This is not rose this is the darkness

taking over. As soon as I realized this I grab her but she started to fight me off. She started to

punch my arms but I pinned her to the wall before she knocks me on my ass. It wouldn't be

the first time she has done that. She was moving her body crazy like a snake against my

hands.

"rose, please stop this" I said gently

She just growled at me and tried to move her head to the side. I grab her head with one hand

and forced her to look at me. Ok being gentle didn't work maybe my mentor side would

"Rose, I'm not going to ask you again to calm down, you're too old to be throwing tantrums." I

stared at her with my pissed of mentor face and she just stared back with those eyes that are

not hers. The dark veins that are popping in and out around her eyes were the scary part.

Blood was rushing through those veins really fast because they were coming out a little bit

above her skin like in and out..in and out. I wanted to kiss her to make the darkness go away

but what if her reaction to that is to bite me. Ok so that won't happen. So we just stared at

each other until I felt her body relax and slowly her eyes went back to normal. I still had her

pinned against the wall and my body was trapping hers. The hand I had on her chin I let loose.

She had marks of my finger prints on her face. I saw that I had marked her so I let her

completely go really fast.

She just looked at me as if I hurt her which I did but it was the only way to get her to calm down.

"sorry" she said she looked like she was going to cry

"how long has this been happening?"

She was heading to the door to leave so i went to the door before she got to it.

"how long Rose?" with my new mentor stare

"ever since you came back, please let me leave" I just should there looking at her..since I came back? Why is everything my fault…"Dimitri" she said my name so softly so I opened the door and let her out.

Once she was gone I actually can breathe again. I took out my cell phone and called the only person that loved Rose as much as I did.

"Dimitri?" the princess said in a worried voice. I never call her so she guess I was in trouble.

"everything is fine princess, look rose just left my room and I'm worried about her she had an episode of darkness and its worst then ever" I was talking fast

"did she hurt you?"

"no she tired to but I stopped her"

"oh my god Dimitri I'm sorry, I'll make sure she won't go to your room again"

"it's fine princess, just make sure you see her before she goes to bed"

"I will and thanks for still looking out for her Dimitri"

"it's always going to be my job to look after the two runaways"

Princess laugh at that "goodnight Dimitri"

"goodnight princess"

The princess always puts me into a good mood especially when she said she will look after Rose. God Rose what has happened to you? I wasn't going to Christians party but Rose is going to be there and I need to see if she is alright with my own eyes. Well the party is in two days so I'm just going to stay in the whole time.

I can't wait for Christians party!


End file.
